Fabrevans ABC's
by RebelleFleur
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots and drabbles all about Fabrevans with the chapter being based on letters. Anything from angst to fluff with ratings anywhere from K to M. AU and canon. T to be safe for now.
1. A is for Accident

The first time was an accident, that's at least what Quinn Fabray tried to tell herself. She had invited Sam Evans out for coffee with the most honorable of intentions, to catch up on old times. They were responsible adults now, not hormonal teenagers in high school. They could go out to coffee together. They could handle that.

Quinn had to admit that she was shocked when her cell phone rang on Monday morning and his voice had not only answered, but instigated the formal meeting, their first in years. She and Sam had lost all contact after high school; well really after they had broken up. Sure there was New Directions where they would sing and dance together, sometimes letting glances be exchanged or letting hands linger a second longer than needed, but they weren't friends. They were teammates and classmates, but never friends. Even when their rebound relationships had failed and it became expected by their teammates that the two blonds would rush to each other's arms to avoid being alone, they didn't. After her final break-up with Finn, Quinn had become diligent with her original plan for her school year: stay popular and stay single.

Quinn tried her hardest not to pay attention to Sam's new Cheerio girlfriend of the week and could only stand back and watch as he rose to become Puck 2.0, now that Puckerman had officially retired thanks to Rachel Berry, of all people. Yeah, she thought that was weird too. She focused on her work and on her Cheerios and when she punished certain Cheerios for their less than stellar performances, the fact that most of the girls were on the list of girls Sam had allegedly bedded was not lost upon her.

Quinn began counting down the days until she could graduate and never see his pouty lips or his Beiber hair or any reminder of one Sam Evans and when graduation arrived, her smile was big and bright in all her pictures because she was sure that he was finally gone.

Everyone had separated after graduation. While everyone spread out to the different points of the United States, Quinn Fabray had decided to stay put. Sure, she was one of the smarter people in her grade and with her grade point average and test scores, she could have had her choice of any school in the U.S., but she chose Ohio State University, her father's alma mater. She always thought her destiny was to stay home and after her college graduation and settling back home to teach at her old high school, she was sure that she was following it.

It was the 10 year reunion that started all the trouble. That's what Quinn would blame everything on when she thought back of the events that would end up transpiring. She was smoothing out her dress after having made awkward small talk with Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman and was more than ready to walk back to her sensible car and drive to her moderate home and never think about this again when he showed up. His hair wasn't bleached blonde nor was it the cut he had become infamous around McKinley for, the first shock of the night. The fact that he walked straight up to her was the second. They hadn't spoken in years and after a bit of awkward talk, Quinn had politely given him her number and the instructions to call her if he ever wanted to catch up again before being whisked away by Santana and her new girltoy of the week.

She hadn't actually expected him to call. She hadn't expected them to meet up. She hadn't expected them to click as quickly as they did over coffee and life stories, his of going to school back east in his birth state for music and bouncing around from recording studio to recording studio as a backup player and singer, hers of doing what was already chosen for her and becoming the perfect daughter her parents had raised her to be. She hadn't expected the kiss that landed against her lips. She hadn't expected to kiss him back.

She couldn't believe it when they ended up back at his hotel room. She knew they should stop, she even said as much, but when his lips collided with hers, she forgot all her protests, forgot all her hesitations, forgot about the mismatched rings that adorned their wedding fingers. As his lips attached onto her neck and another moan escaped her mouth, she wondered how she could explain this to her husband and how in the world he would explain this to his wife. As their clothes were left in piles on the hotel room floor and their bodies were moving against each other as if they had been doing this their entire lives, Quinn rationalized that they couldn't spill a word of this to anyone. As her body arched toward him and her nails bit into his muscled skin, all her worries, doubts, and regrets disappeared as his thoughts became of him. Only him.

The second time was an accident too, a chance meeting at the only major grocery store in her small hometown of Lima. She knew that they were bound to run into each other eventually. She hoped it would be in front of the rest of the New Directions group at the reunion and not alone in front of the produce aisle. Quinn had been examining some vegetables for a salad she planned on making for her husband and parents when she got home when the sound of a metal cart knocking into hers snapped her out of her thoughts.

He had some scruff, scruff she would later find brushing against the pale skin of her bare thighs, leaving a burn that she would fondly and guiltily find later. His hands seemed rough and calloused, farm work mixed with years of guitar playing taking its toll on his fingers; digits that would later trail over her skin and tease her as they circled before entering her most secret part before being replaced by something even more pleasing. He seemed shy this time around, fully clothed and in the middle of running errands for his own family dinner, though the small smile on his face would be replaced with a smirk and a low chuckle when they were alone at the moment he realized her naked writhing body was under his control.

The last time was planned. He was leaving back home to Nashville, back to his wife and his life back there, while she would stay in Lima with her husband and her own life would go back to normal, or at least that's what she hoped. She understood why the guilt and nervousness were settled in her stomach as she knocked on his hotel room door; they deserved to be there since she was a cheater again, but the sadness, she didn't expect the sadness and she couldn't place why it was there. When he opened the door and let her in, the breath she had been holding let itself out when she found a nearly identical look on his face.

She knew she was a cheater and a whore, hell she had been one since high school in everyone's opinion, but the fact that she had broken her married vows wasn't even enough to stop her from walking into the hotel room and into his arms again. He couldn't stop saying how sorry he was for what he had done, for what they had done. Quinn would never admit that she was the one to cry first. She hadn't even realized she had started until her face splashed with hot tears that only began to soak through his cotton t-shirt. It was only when she looked up did she notice the tears streaking down his face too, his usually pale skin blotchy and red. When he leaned down to kiss her gently, she didn't stop him, only accepting the kiss as a way to stop the crying by any means necessary.

This time it was slow and deep and close. Quinn couldn't fathom that he could get any closer when he was already inside her, but with his lips trailing over her skin as whispers of apologies and of love long gone that might be returning, Quinn focused on nothing else but the pleasure and the longing and the wanting. When they finished together, each sighing out the other's name as if they had been doing this for years, Sam held her close to his chest. Quinn didn't push away or fight back. She stayed there, the feel of his body on top of hers becoming so natural in such a short amount of time.

"Run away with me," he whispered. Quinn knew she should have been surprised by the words, but she wasn't. "We can't." she replied, feeling the sting of tears coming back again. "I'm sorry."

The whole New Directions group arrived to send Sam off at the airport which Quinn found helpful. She couldn't cry in front of the group, couldn't change her mind and beg for him to stay or run to the counter and buy two tickets for them to anywhere. She acted surprised when he pulled her for a hug, even as she held him just as tightly back.

She accepted the kiss from her husband as she walked into the house, her eyes unfeeling as she tilted her head so his lips landed on her cheek. She was sure he could read her face as she faked the smile, but she guessed he couldn't as he moved back to his office and to whatever work she wasn't privy too.

The box with all her memories from her past took her a few moments to grab from the top of her closet, especially the junk that had been strewn across there from years of marriage and cohabitation. Sitting on her bed and hearing as her husband clicked on his keyboard a room away. Dropping the lid to her side, she stared at the pictures from her glory days, snapshots of her and the rest of her cheerleading squad next to one of the many trophies they had become accustomed to, photos of her performances with the New Directions though some were missing as they became part of the slideshow presented at the reunion.

Digging deeper, she found the things that she had really cherished through her high school years. A flower she had saved in a small book that had once been picked for her from the boy who always wanted to do sweet things for her. A paper with scribblings of a made up language from an over rated movie that the sweet boy loved. A ring from years ago that, when she slid on next to her wedding band, still fit perfectly and looked more in place than her real ring did. Staring at the promise ring that still shined after all the years, Quinn started to weep silently. "I love you, Sammy," she whispered for herself as she dropped the ring and the trinkets back into the box.

It was like clockwork when her cellphone rang. Quinn didn't need to see to know it was him; the ringtone, a tune from long ago from a mop headed teen singer with a rabid fanbase and a personal connection to the boy had told her that. Grabbing for the phone and shutting her bedroom door away from her husband and her life and her responsibilities, Quinn waited a moment before answering, her heart pounding and her blood racing.

"Hello?"


	2. B is for Began with a Kiss

The first kiss was a complete and utter failure. Even Sam Evans was willing to admit that. He hadn't exactly been thinking with the right head when he leaned forward in the middle of the astronomy room, the song 'Lucky' being plucked from his fingers on his guitar. He had never been so bold with a girl, never tried to talk to a girl within two hours of meeting her. Quinn Fabray, as Sam would soon find out, was no ordinary girl.

She had freaked out before he could even get his lips on her, running from the room with a look on her face that made Sam feel like an idiot and a douchebag for even trying. Her eyes were mesmerizing and her lips.. well he wanted to see if her lips felt as soft as they looked.

He would indeed later find out that yes, Quinn Fabray's lips were as soft as they looked when his lips finally did graze upon hers. The soundtrack for his favorite movie was playing in the background and while the battle scene was his favorite part of the movie, his eyes were focused on the Cheerio clad girl next to him, watching the screen and taking in the weird language and the cat people for the boy who was slowly worming his way into her heart.

It was Quinn who took the lead this time, placing her hand oh so delicately on his cheek and crossing the distance between them. The girl didn't remember what happened at the end of the movie. The way her cheeks were hurting from smiling too much distracted her from that.

xxxx

All the kisses after that moment came and went like a blur. Sweet little pecks on the cheek to hot makeout sessions to kisses that blew his mind to kisses that lingered long after their lips parted; the kisses became part of the routine. Until the kisses stopped.

It was a mistake. It was all a mistake. The blonde hair and the eyes and the kisses were just distractions, trickery to gain his trust and his heart and rip it to shreds. Not that he could let it show that the kisses meant anything to him. No harm, no foul, right?

xxxx

Mercedes seemed nice, well most of the time. She was just so... different. His dad once told him that if something didn't work , try something new. Mercedes was definitely new. She was loud and brass and a diva with a capital D, but she was different and different was good. She didn't have the blonde hair or the mesmerizing eyes and when he did finally kiss her, it didn't have that same… he didn't know. They had fun together, when she wasn't telling him what to do or what to pay for and maybe.. just maybe he thought he could love again. Sure the kisses weren't the same, but they could make due.

It was when he saw the girl with her big bad boyfriend that he realized what was missing. Sam's hair was still slicked back and there was still some water in his ears as he held a bouquet of roses ahead of him, planning on giving them to Mercedes and asking her to be his girl when he ran into them. They were kissing by her locker and though he began to feel a pain in his chest that he couldn't even begin to describe, suddenly it made just a little bit of sense as they pulled away and the girl's grin went from ear to ear, just like Quinn's had when they-

He stopped himself before he could think about it.

xxxx

The graduation party kiss was drunken and sloppy and abso-fucking-lutely needed. Was it fate when the green glass bottle had passed the two Cheerios making out in the corner and Puck wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders before landing directly in front of one Yale-bound Quinn Fabray? Sam didn't know, but after months of pining over Mercedes and realizing they were over and eventually getting used to the idea of being alone, a kiss sounded like it was exactly the release he needed.

"Get a room!"

Sam opened his eyes, immediately pulling away from Quinn at Finn's words. His eyes were finally opening, and adjusting to the light that didn't seem so bright earlier. Why was he panting? Why was _she_ panting? Her face was red, her eyes practically bugging out as she licked her lips once again. The eyes.. the eyes.. he was losing himself again. Quinn moved back before he could kiss again and the bottle began to spin, Brittany more than willing to break away from Santana for a moment when Mike's turn landed on her.

_You can't tell me you don't want to do that again. _

_-Q_

Sam reread the text five times before glancing back and sending back his reply.

_I thought you'd never ask. _

_-S_

xxxx

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Sam blurted out before taking the white robed clad Quinn in his arms, kissing her all over her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. She was holding the empty leather case that was mostly symbolic in her hand, her Yale diploma being mailed to their apartment sometime in the next week. _Their _apartment, where the pair did a lot more than just kissing.. not that her parents needed to know any of that.

The boy had to let Quinn go once her parents walked up to them, marveling at how marvelous the college graduation ceremony was and how beautiful the engagement ring on Quinn's finger was in person, rather than just in email. His parents weren't there, he still had another year before he would graduate from Sacred Heart University, but he could already hear Quinn and her mother gabbing about a spring wedding somewhere close by, not that Sam cared much about the details. All he wanted was Quinn in a white dress, he in a nice fitting suit and a minister saying the words, "And now you may kiss the bride."

Xxxx

"Not too soft, not too hard. You can't look like you're eating her mouth, but you can't look like you are already bor-"

"Dad, I know how to kiss Quinn."

Sam gave his father a playful nudge as he finished up with his bowtie, his shoes feeling a bit uncomfortable the more he had to stand and wait. He hadn't seen Quinn since the night before, the whole 'no seeing the bride before the wedding' thing. It was their wedding day, the day they had been planning for over a year, though he had found some pictures in Quinn's childhood bedroom that suggested it had been longer than that for her. Sam had already seen his mother begin to sob and Mrs. Fabray let out hastily wiped away tears.

"She looks really beautiful, Sam," his mother had told him right before the ceremony was supposed to start. Well duh, Sam had thought to himself as he turned to face the minister and heard the wedding march begin.

xxxx

"You may kiss the bride."

Sam had been waiting for those words since the moment he got down on one knee in front of the popular head cheerleader and offered her a promise ring, the same promise ring that had now been fashioned as a necklace that the head cheerleader now wore every day.

To death would they part, in sickness and in health, forever and ever; the words didn't seem so scary when it was Quinn standing by his side and now that he got to kiss his wife, he had to do it right.

Sam could hear the cameras flashing, the crowd sighing at the young couple as they took their first kiss as husband and wife, both of her arms wrapping around his shoulders as they deepened the kiss for a moment before finally pulling away. Quinn was beginning to giggle as the crowd began to cheer and Sam wanted to stay in that moment for just a second more before turning to face the crowd as the new Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans.

xxxx

The beeping of the hospital machines mixed with the sound of soft crying was all Sam could hear as he laid in his hospital bed. He couldn't believe he had last so long, but from the tears of his wife right next to him, he knew she wanted him to stay with her even longer.

"Quinnie," the man began, lifting his hand to tip her chin up so that he could stare into those beautiful hazel eyes one more time. His wife was still a stunner, aging gracefully like she had always done. "We both know I'm gonna die a happy man." Taking his hand in hers, he pressed the back of her hand against his lips, thinking of how she had given him children in their 40 years of marriage and how those children had produced grandchildren that loved to watch Avatar with their Grandpa Sam. Sam knew he only had a few hours left, but he wanted to wanted to spend as much time with Quinn before he left, making sure she was taken care of once he was gone.

Visiting time was ending and with Quinn holding her head high, the man knew his wife wasn't going to show anything to the nurses and doctors waiting to escort her out. She was standing up to leave when Sam held her hand, not letting her go just yet.

"How about one more kiss?"

He forced a smile on his face and for a moment, he saw one flash on hers as she pressed her hand against his chest and leaned in for a sweet kiss that he never wanted to end. He was sure that was his favorite kiss of all. "I love you, Sam Evans," she whispered out against his lips before reaching for the necklace that hung around her neck, his promise ring dangling from the dainty silver chain.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," her maiden name rolling off his tongue so easily before he stole one more kiss away on her cheek before setting back onto the bed. "And by the way, Quinn, that kiss was my favorite." Sam felt Quinn's hand move to his cheek as he began to shut his eyes, the monitor machine beginning to beep a little more rapidly as the noise became duller and duller in his ears before going silent altogether.

xxxx

The doctors wouldn't let her touch him once his heart monitor started going flat, her oldest son, Jake, pulling her away from the room as they tried to revive him but she knew he was gone. He had gotten his kiss from her. He was always happier when he had gotten a kiss from her. She was flanked by her children as the doctors finally told her the news, Jake and Lucy on one side, Luke and Charlotte on the other, all blonde hair with pouty lips that only caused Quinn to sob more as she looked at them. They were their father's children, always wanting to take care of their mother and always wanting to do good.

She felt Luke's hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles as Lucy and Jake kept silent, their pouty lips in a thin line and their faces in deep concentration as they thought of something to say to comfort their mother. Charlotte leaned her head against her mother's shoulder; sniffling once again as silent tears fell down on her face. "We miss him too, Mom," she finally said, wide green eyes staring back up at Quinn.

The waiting room was silent as the Evans family mourned the loss of their patriarch when Quinn's shaky voice began.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your father?"

The children, all adults, looked like small children as they shook their heads 'no', sitting up to attention at their mother's voice.

Clearing her throat, Quinn smoothed out her skirt as the memory of the astronomy room and the kiss that didn't land crossed her mind, a reminiscent smile on her face that all her children noticed immediately.

"Well, it all began with a kiss."


End file.
